


Simple curiosity [1/?]

by marfiola



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfiola/pseuds/marfiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette mentions something interesting about kissing a bearded guy and Nick is eager to find out if it's true or false. And the only bearded guy he knows is Monroe.  // slash in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple curiosity [1/?]

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's the first chapter of something slash-like. It was supposed to be a 'slashy continuation' of my earlier fic posted on fanfiction/livejournal called "Movie Night" but I decided to do it as a stand-alone. 
> 
> And since I never tried writing a slash before and I don't feel very confident in sex-scenes, it will be very light-slash all way long. 
> 
> Hope you'll guys like it.

“Monroe, you asleep?” asked Nick after a long yawn. For almost one hour they sat on the floor next to each other watching 'My Little Pony', however Nick did not hear any snarky comment coming from Monroe for several minutes. And this time Nick did not got any response. 

'Maybe...' Nick thought to himself, lifting from the floor. In his drunken mind, an idea was born. Truly brilliant idea. Everything started when Juliette, his fiancee, made a comment upon seeing Monroe, that he probably kisses like a god or something god-likely. When Nick started asking why she thinks that way, her only response was 'the beard'. And since that fateful conversation, Nick could not look t the older man without wondering how would it feel kissing him. He wondered whether the Monroe's facial hair will gently tickle his skin upon a kiss, or on the contrary, his beard is rather rough and will scratch the other person while kissing. 

Nick would never get to know how it felt, if it was not for the sleeping Monroe, sitting next to him and looking all adorable. It was a chance of a lifetime for Nick. He moved closer to the sleeping man, making sure he is indeed asleep. Maybe Monroe will not wake up? Maybe he would not mind the kiss? Maybe?

Nick was afraid to make the first move. He did not want to jeopardize his friendship with Monroe, but the things Juliette said were so tempting, so new and unknown. Like some kind of a forbidden fruit. So close, yet so distant. 

Nick looked at the sleeping face of his friend. In the dim light coming from the TV, Monroe's face looked very tired. It was the first time that Nick saw his face from such a close distance. The dark circles under Monroe's eyes suggested that he probably did not sleep well or did not sleep at all for at least few nights. It were Nick's brilliant deductions skills that lead him to this conclusion. That, or the fact that Monroe has been sleeping on a floor, next to the Grimm.

Monroe seemed to relax a little bit. So unprotected and so innocent. A terrible thought went through Nick's mind. Something about not using friends to satisfy own curiosity. But someone has had to do that. And the certain someone just appeared to be Nick Burkhardt. 'Grimm only die once' he thought, leaning over the sleeping man.

Monroe's lips were somehow very different from what had Nick imagine them to be. Soft and tempting. And they should not be! It created a contrast between his facial hair and lips. His beard was short and rough which was everything Nick had expected. 

The kiss was slow, delicate and addicting. 'Juliette was right about the beards' he thought. Immediately he started to wanting more, but his common sense told him to back off. It was the first time that Nick decided to succumb to the common sense and he sat down next to the man.

“Wow” he whispered. “That was...” he searched for the appropriate word “....fuck.....” and here was the appropriate word. The innocent kiss which should have been only something one does on a whim, was something Nick longed for. The last time he felt the same thing was after the fifth date with Juliette when she decided to spend the night with him.

Nick took a closer look at the sleeping man. In the low light Monroe looked very supernally. The blue light embraced his tired face making his cheekbones stand out. It was only then when Nick figured that the man next to him could be described as handsome. 'Lumberjack he is, but at least he's cute.' thought Nick letting out the soft giggle. The rest of the night passed quickly. When he woke up on the couch he looked around. Monroe was already up, making coffee.

*

Nick told Juliette about the kiss. He started with explaining that he could not get out of his head her saying the thing about bearded men. Then he told about the opportunity and how it was a perfect moment to do that. Finally he admitted that kissing Monroe was somehow fun. He did not say how he truly felt after the kiss. After that, Juliette started using the term “kissy-smoochie” when referring to that incident. She had the time of her life with “kissy-smoochie” thing. After two days she started demanding at least one “kissy-smoochie” from Nick daily. She had fun. Nick on the other hand did not. 

It was a week after the last visit at Monroe's when Nick decided to pay him a visit. Nick was mesmerized by the memory of the kiss. He wanted to repeat the kiss, but maybe this time when Monroe was awake so he could, maybe, reciprocate it. Whenever he thought about it, his pants starting to become a little bit too tight, and the blood finding its way to the lower parts of his body. He wondered what would happen if they actually kiss.

Oh he wanted to find out many things. For example, how would it feel to have Monroe's hands caress his body, touch his chest, grab his hips, turn him around and.... After the faithful night he wondered how Monroe looked without any clothes. He could not have been athletic or muscular type, at least not with all his baggy clothing and those damned flannel shirts made for Canadian lumberjacks.

As the time passed Nick schemed how to steal another kiss from Monroe. With Monroe not inviting him, he tried to invite himself over. With few rented movies and two six-packs of beer, which apparently was the beer that Monroe liked, he knocked on the door. He made a mental note to ask Monroe about the stained glass with wolf on his doors. He was curious if it was something like a family crest or just a whim of the owner.

Few moments later a grumbling owner appeared. 

“Don't you have a home?” Monroe snarled upon seeing a Grimm on his porch.

"Only partially. Juliette owns the other half" Nick replied happily. Any other person would feel offended by the home remark but Nick Burkhardt was not 'any other person'. With a loud sigh Monroe moved a little letting Nick inside. He jovially marched into Monroe's territory. Again.


End file.
